One Shots of Marvel
by Wrecker Radioactive
Summary: Lately I have entered Archives of Our Own. Very magical and very one shots of MARVEL! DEADPOOL! With that in mind, I have many story ideas that I can and could work on despite my others. -hides- So with that these fun little things are tiny bits of running story possiblities that YOU can root for to be created into more! Basic melting pot of random stuff. ENJOY!
1. That's New York for ya

One shot: That's New York for ya."

Marvel

* * *

She honestly had no idea why this kept happening. Why every time she visited relatives in New York she ran into some superhero or whatever. New York for ya. The first few times it was only brief, sudden instances but now it almost became routine. Sort of.

Her first super was actually a villain. Some giant testosterone steroid hopper with a bucket on his head. Totally got the smack down by this guy with Kitchen knives coming out of his knuckles. Kitchen knives simply growled at her to get to safety and really, who the hell would argue with the man? Not her for damn sure. She enjoyed living thank you very much.

The second was a dude in purple-kickass- with an Epic bow and quiver. He also told her to get to safety and she in her panic of ALIENS used ASL to reply an affirmative. She missed his curious gaze and slight hesitation before returning to action. Her younger brother is legally deaf so the whole family learned how to communicate with him. It helped her immensely when she lost both her sight and vision temporarily in an accident. Separate incidents, both really traumatizing. Those led her to visit New York (and family) for treatment. Took a long time but she recovered. Still going to therapy for the nightmares of that crazed doctor. Moving on!

Third time was not really supers or heroes or villains or mutants but a pack of rabid suits dragged her away from the scene. For the record, she did jump in the line of fire to save a toddler but rabid suits do not like to listen to young girls and are terrifying creatures who need to stay caffeinated and hidden in the shadows for the good of her sanity. Maybe even the worlds'.

After that incident she lost track of her 'run ins' since they were so many.

The ones she remembered the most she treasured completely. Not the rabid suits though.

Like the Red Panda ninja crazy dude. He actually hung out with her _during_ the battle. Threw a grenade here, shot something there and so on. They exchanged recipes and had a lengthy discussion on the fourth wall and ways to break it. Then they bonded over anime and character development. He even helped her escape the rabid suits. Totally earned that snicker doodle recipe.

Then there was The Hulk. She had left the safety of the apartment thinking it was safe to leave and get food or help someone if they would let her. (She kept a first aid kit for **reasons!** ) Didn't think she would end up sitting in the park with a giant rage machine. Which is a lie! Hulk is anything but rageful or a machine. Okay, so he gets mad and is thought to be the personification of rage but try to actually think that when talking with him. He simply feels emotion to a drastic level. Most of it is the fact that he only knows rage or intense emotions like fear or pain or anger. A lot about The Hulk is confusion. He wants to know but does not have to opportunity to learn anything about his emotions or the world around him when he is only in battle type situations. From what she gathered (before and after Hulk transformed into a man) Hulk is a sentient being sharing a mind space with an incredibly intelligent man. A doctor! A freaking amazing scientist! Bruce freaking Banner! Her uncle's idol!

So yeah. She fangirled when Hulk turned into the professor her uncle admired—she even got his signature!—but she also found out very easily that Bruce Banner was filled with fear and confusion and guilt and anger. Both beings felt these emotions. Worst of all, the doctor **believed** he was a rage filled monster. She only spent a few minutes with Hulk and Bruce and she could see plan as clouds in the sky, he was no monster. She wished she had the opportunity to tell him. To tell him the danger he put himself in keeping a split mind unbalanced as he did. Most of the things she heard of duel personalities or in the cases of chimeras (in the brain) were not so good. They could be perfectly sufficient at living life but to the extreme of Bruce and Hulk…two strong sentient minds in one (or was it two?) bodies would lead to a power struggle. Whoever wins takes over the mind and body. Kinda like how some twins never get to be twins because one baby takes the nutrients the other needs or something along that line of thinking she heard from her family. (Doctors and Engineers oh my!)

She never got the chance to tell him how much of a hero, a good decent person she saw him as for the rabid suits returned with vengeance.

Over time she had passes with Ironman, Ant-man (Giant person), some mutant or another who did not try to kill her, a demi-god-(alien-maybe two?), captain America, more suits, some chick with a kickass Taser, more supers but matching tights, suits, Panda again—new recipes!—a red head who honestly terrified her to her bones, and a few others.

She simply kept a diverse set of snacks in her bag, extra water bottles, the **Improved** first aid kit, an open mind and love of a good conversation. She ran into superheroes and villains every time she visited her family. Whether her timing sucked or she had a strange knack for attracting super people, she could not really say. It just happened.

That's New York for ya.

* * *

I actually finished a One Shot and did not make it into this huge short of thing! BE PROUD WRITING DEITIES!

Just a little something while I work on the next super long but awesome chapter of my stuff.

FEAR NOT MINIONS! I still hold plans for my Transformers works—yes folks 'works' there will be new stuff coming soon. Be afraid.—and more Avenger stuff. And Marvel. And Deadpool. And Stuff. Freaking thirty in process works not including my novel stuff. Can ya'll feel my pain? Anyway. This was a fun little thing that inspired another coming fic! Similar line of thinking but different. With knitting. Lots of fun.

I GOT THE JOB! Well it is a tutoring position in class and outside of class for my Geography class and I got it! I am like halfway to becoming a teacher of SCIENCE! I am so geeked!

~Radioactive~ [running around squealing sharing the news] [I'M SO EXCITED! AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! Ya'll know the song. Pointer Sisters have some good ones.]


	2. Random Pranking Spree

One Shots for MARVEL!

Ok, so the first chapter was actually just a one shot thing I did because I had a collection of ideas running off of running into people in New York. And some other stuff.

This whole thing is basically my plot bunny farm of death.

Leave a review for which chapter you would like to know more about and if I have the ability in between typing the other stories….so many….must hide….I will have these for your enjoyment! You guys are what make writing these special. Making these worth all the slag given to wannebe writers like me who have other goals like becoming a Science Teacher or something else. These make people smile or thing or simply be. I love being able to bring such happiness and potential to the world. I may be slow and unsteady with updates and replies—finals week so doomed—even with all that I just keep chipping away at these and other stuff. Seriously I will put a picture of all my works being in motion that have not been typed. The running total is 20 legal notepads front and back up untyped work and loose leafed paper of stuff. It's scary. Add that to a computer that does not allow the right side of the keys past 'L' to work and you see I struggle a bit.

SO LEAVE A COMMENT AND MAKE ME DO MORE WORK! FOR LOV—I MEAN MARVEL! Or something. Yeah….Radio out!

PLEASE READ ABOVE FOR IMPORTANT SANDWICHES!

* * *

Random pranking Spree

(Just go with it please)

(Rough outline)

(ish)

"I can NOT believe this is happening."

"It's So happening." Her friend cackled. CACKLED!

The honey blond women who had just graduated with her degree in Criminal Psychology—so much Criminal Minds—sighed heavily as she handed off whatever doodad her best friend of almost two decades gestured for.

"Why are we even doing this? I mean, you get some of the most coveted information all the anti-rights groups want and you decide to do this?"

"Honestly Ang, my first foray into being a menace of society and you complain?" The statement followed with twin unladylike snorts.

"We just graduated. Why are you jeopardizing your future? Why this? Hell, you are setting the God damn level for pranks. I mean really Twit, really?"

"Yeah so sending my teaching resume here. A school for mutants. Look how happy these kids are. Such a paradise. Right shame to ruin it. We are so hitting the Avengers next." The maniac grin filled with teeth and stormy blue eyes sparkling madly only caused the blond to sigh in defeat. Her beloved friend was not going to stop this madness so she might as well make sure she did not get killed for being an idiot.

"I ask again, why?"

"Dude, it's gonna be so hard to fix this that by the time the next baddie shows they will all be covered in it and it will be beautiful. Picture it!" The Science Teacher to be replied whimsically and gestured wildly with the equipment in her heads causing Angie to pull away from her a bit warily. She still did not know for sure if that was a bomb or what.

"How the hell did we even get here? You don't even know how to fly a jet plane hovercraft thingie!" It really was a mess of blurs in how SHE even ended up with her midly crazy bestie in the black beast of a weaponized aircraft. One moment having coffee at ten in the evening the next on a plane to where ever it would take them. Where did she even GET the supplies for this or the knowledge on how to set it up?

"Not hard with pre-set coordinates and asking nicely. Apparently the AI on board wants some revenger or his boss does."

"You befriended an AI?" Came the neutral reply with a hit of disbelief and exasperation.

"I promised knitting and crochet gifts for all victims."

"Dude."

"I know!" She squealed.

"If we get caught…"

"We meet mutants and heroes and get on a bunch of hit lists."

"God what am I gonna do with you?"

"Love you too!"

"Yeah, I love you, you Twit."

THE behind scenes happenings of Pepper Potts and JARVIS plotting and two college grads that led to the Great Glitter Bomb Incident of 2015. So much glitter EVERYWHERE!

"Holy shit!" Choking laughter slips from the blond as she fell to the floor clutching her sides.

Maniacal laughter followed with the sounds of rhythmic clicking of knitting needles.

"The Glitter Capers of you too!"

"Shut up Stark."

Just some fun and silliness. Two girls living in the New York area. One with the cops and one with kids. Working their days while randomly ending up pranking multiple people by will of the Great Boss Lady Potts and her circle of people who had enough with the egos of their loved ones. Everyone needs to be knocked down a peg. SO ensues the magical adventures of hoping not to be caught, sneaky ness ways, exasperation, platonic love, overall mayhem, and good ole' fun!

* * *

Enjoy! Radioactive signing off! TO CLASS!


End file.
